


Nobody Wants To Hear You Sing About Tragedy

by Hewillneverbesatisfied



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ADD/ADHD Seven, Angst, Basically I'm venting through a Korean pretty boy, Character Study (?), F/M, POV First Person, Trans Male Character, Trans!707, a lot of it, also some discussions later on Catholicism, oh and Japanese MC cause why not, seven's pov, some mentions of religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hewillneverbesatisfied/pseuds/Hewillneverbesatisfied
Summary: Seven's route told through his point of view, with some tweaks and alterations. Also, he's trans because I said so.





	1. You Give Me Something To Talk About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my first fic posted on ao3~ Though I have put stuff on fanfiction before but...no one needs to know about that.  
> This started as a self-indulgent vent cause I relate hardcore to Seven/Luciel/Saeyoung (you have too many names, dude), and pretty much got obsessed with this game from the second day.  
> Most of this will follow his route, with changed dialogue, added chats here and there, and probs some other stuff.  
> Enjoy this angsty mess...?

Some folks might say that 100+ tabs is excessive.  
Others might stretch to 200.  
And I know one person who'd probably faint if they saw any of my monitors...  
Or worse.  
Let's not think about that. Elly would suffer if that were the case, after all.  
I hear my phone. Specifically, one sound I've gotten to respond to like a dog hearing his owner in the driveway.

(Online: Aki)  
707: Hello hello hello~  
Aki: Yo Seven! Good morning  (⌒▽⌒)☆  
_It’s 5pm. 17-hundered-hours-and-07-minutes to be exact._  
707: Lololol  
707: U know my schedule  
707: The lone fighter under cover of night...  
707: 707!  
707: Lololol  
Aki: So cool! Lol can I be his sidekick :3  
707: Nah  
Aki: Whyyyyy T__T  
707: U can be  
707: HIS APPRENTICE  
Aki: omg  
707: Right?  
707: I’ll teach u  
707: Everything  
707: I  
707: Know  
Aki: Teach me God Seven! Lololol  
707: All in good time apprentice~  
_We carry on chatting for longer than I realise. How long has it been since I’ve had this much fun?_  
707: Everyone  
707: and I mean  
707:  Everyone  
707: Seems curious of my past,  
707: but there’s a saying amongst us secret agents  
707: **“Do not ask about the past of hackers and cats”**  
Aki: lololol but which is worse?  
707: Cats are dangerous creatures!  
707: But don’t underestimate hackers meow!  
Aki: Aw, I’m sure u’re a nice kitty~  
707: Grrrr hissss! I’m dangerous meow     (=｀ω´=)  
707: Hackers though  
707: hide like cockroaches  
707: are poisonous  
707: and exist everywhere  
707: EVERYWHERE  
707: above u, below u, right next to u…  
707: even…  
707: IN YOUR HEART  
Aki: pls don’t pierce through my heart  >_<  
707: hahaha  
707: what do I do now?  
707: I’m  
707: already  
707: Inside your heart  
707: Hear it?  
707: _thump_  
707: _thump_  
707: _thump_  
707: You alive, Aki?  
707: Anyway, unlike hackers  
707: Zen has a job where exposure will only do him good  
707: I’m so jelly  
707: If I’m ever exposed, weird dudes will come after me. lol  
707: The dude trying to exploit my skills, dude trying to make me his slave, and dude trying to catch me.  
707: Not to mention the psychos who want me so bad they’ll lock me up! like in their red room or smth  
Aki: Seven…seems u’ve got a yandere problem  
707: Right? lolol  
707: Running from them all is so tiring  
707: Um  
707: I’m not spamming u too much…?  
Aki: Seven  
707: Ya  
Aki: Are u feeling ok  
707: nope. totally ill.  
707: comfort me, Aki~  
Aki: lol ur fine xP  
707: ur so mean sometimes T__T  
707: anyways  
707: for now  
707 : The hero's gotta go undercover  
Aki: Be careful! See ya~  
707: Lololol no need to worry for me!  
(707 has left the chatroom)

* * *

 **Name:** Okamura, Aki  
**Age:** 23  
**Gender** : F  
**Nationality:** Japanese  
**Blood Type** : A

Though she carries a Japanese passport with a name to match, she's been living and working in Seoul since she was 17. Practically fluent in Korean, seems she's got a little bit of English too.  
A hard worker, independent since she effectively split from her parents and went to live in the closet foreign country. An intelligent girl, if her GPA and aforementioned language skills are to be believed (which they are. I'm never wrong about background checks). A kind heart, agreeing to all this nonsense and integrating herself into the RFA like it's the most natural thing in the world, talking to us as if she's known us for years.

Not too shabby looking either. I mean, I honestly don't give a damn about looks but. She's nice.

And I am the sad sap who's probably getting far too attached for his own damn good. She has no idea...about anything.

_Breathe, Luciel._

Hey, big guy, if you've got any divine omens lying around, I'd take it off your hands.

I reach for an opened bag of Honey Buddha. Shovelling handfuls of starch and artificial sweetness, I set to work as always.

But something's nagging me...

 _Reminder: T Time!_ pops up on my phone. Ah, that's it. Did you know? I happen to have expert endocrinological knowledge.

Well...more or less. It's something I got used to. And of course, before even agreeing to this I made sure to know more than any mere doctor!

At this point, it's become routine. My pain tolerance isn't that bad. These days.

Topped up with the correct type of fuel, I return to my slavery. Or work. Whatever.

To most, what my situation happens to be combined with the fact I'm Catholic may seem oxymoronic at this point. But that's fine. God set me on this path, and I intend to follow it to its end point. Hope it's interesting. And involves a dramatic car chase from the cops in Rio, culminating in a leap of faith off a cliffside...

Or, I dunno, something less horrifically cliche.

My phone buzzes once more, and this time my reaction is more akin to an animal that knows it's about to get punished.

 _Not like I got anything else incredibly important to do_ , I sigh bitterly.

“Miss Vanderwood, don’t tell me you didn’t get my text about the new password~”

“Hm? That was just a hint, silly!”

“…Y-yes, Agent Vanderwood…”

“Sorry, Agent Vanderwood, right away…geez”

* * *

Every time I try to fall asleep, I'm worrying about her. Me, the infamous hacker 707, worried for another person. Madness, I tell you!

I can’t let her get involved with me, or any of this shit though. I’m not the greatest guy but even I know better. That said…we’ve only been chatting for a few days now and yet I feel as if I had to choose between Honey Buddha and her, I would never taste their sweet saltiness ever again!

(Online: Zen, Yoosung)  
_May as well pop in. Not gonna sleep anyway._  
707: Heyo u two~  
Yoosung★: Ah, hi seven!  
ZEN: Seven  
ZEN: Help me out here  
707: Ohhhh? what do u need meow  
707: Keep in mind my services arent cheap~  
ZEN: Convince this kid that he should take better care of himself!  
ZEN: It’s a travesty to waste his youth away  
Yoosung★: Hey! didnt anyone tell you to respect other’s lifestyles?  
Yoosung★:I’m fine! better than fine. Just earlier my party slayed this super tough boss, **it was epic~**  
707: lololol what’s the prob then?  
707: Let the kid have his fun~  
707: Though  
707: I do agree something must be done  
707: hmmmm  
707: **CHRIST SHALL SAVE U**  
_So, I sent a link to Jesus Christ Superstar._  
Yoosung★: omg  
Yoosung★: lololol wtf is that seven?  
707: It is ur salvation  
707: from the devil of video games  
707: ur welcome  
ZEN: why did I even ask you of all people…  
ZEN: This is hopeless. I gtg…  
707: See ya zen zen~  
(Zen has left the chatroom)  
Yoosung★: Didn’t think you’d take my side Seven  
707: Nope  
707: Neither did I  
Yoosung★: ???  
707: Zen’s just too easy to mess with lololol  
Yoosung★: xDDD  
Yoosung★: I gtg, my guildmates need me!  
707: Where would they be without the number 2 player~  
Yoosung★: dead, probs lolol xP  
Yoosung★: See ya!  
(Yoosung has left the chatroom)  
707:…That was meant to be an insult DX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Song: Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes by Fall Out Boy  
> Chapter Song: St.Patrick by PVRIS


	2. I Don't Want To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi, a lot of this fic is altered, but copied chats and events from Seven's route. Pretty much the only original stuff here is going to be Seven's commentary and as I said last chapter, added chats and such.  
> Maybe one day I'll write something that's not plagiarism ^^;;

Coding, hacking into shit, tracing, yadda yadda yadda. It’s pretty much all I’m good for, but I have to admit that specialising your skills like that can give someone the impression that they’re unstoppable…until they run into an enemy they have absolutely nothing to fight against with.

* * *

I find my productivity increases exponentially at night. Perhaps I gain a +50 bonus to concentration due to the influence of the moon and stars. I’m going about my work as usual, when I quickly check the RFA messenger’s log…  
  
Wait…what? There’s a record of an unknown requesting a call.    
  
Godfuckingdamnit.  
…  
  
…And that’s it.  
Not a single trace of anything in the database being breached or anything.  
  
…What?  
  
I moved the server so whoever hacked into us the first time couldn’t get to it.  
  
They’re hunting us down like a scent hound.  
  
I glance at the CCTV feed of Aki (no, it’s not creepy…it’s for her safety!).  
  
She’s asleep by now. So peaceful…  
  
I told you, this isn’t creepy!  
  
Maybe a little.  
  
Potential perverseness notwithstanding,  
For the first time in a long while, I’m concerned about the safety of another person.  
  
Speaking of hounds…

* * *

Gas lighting system; check!  
  
The small mechanical puppy opens its mouth and whoosh! Fire spits forth from its mouth!  
I am a genius.  
  
“I hereby christen you…Cerberus! Your sole duty in life is to protect one Aki Okamura. Defend her with your life!”  
  
No, I haven’t slept much lately. Why do you ask?  
  
Still, maybe a puppy isn’t enough…she needs something even cuter. That can talk!  
  
Back to the drawing board.

* * *

I’ve been calling her every now and then throughout the day. Somehow, her voice alone is soothing to me.  
I guess I’ve never been spoken to in the kind, optimistic way she does.  
  
I’ve never really seen life the way she does.  
  
 Once again, we talk for longer than I have time for. But that’s alright. I tell her that I need to get back to work, and I get a cheerful “Okay, don’t strain yourself!”.  
  
Haha, at this rate, straining myself is the least of my worries.  
  
I’m working into the dead hours of the night, and I replay those conversations in my head.  
   
When my brain starts to go into “here’s an itemised list of reasons why you suck” mode, remembering that _she_ doesn’t seem to think so is a huge help.  
   
You thought I recorded her? Well…  
  
That’s our secret, okay?

* * *

Tonight, I see Aki in the chat. I smile a little despite myself.  
  
We start off as per usual, but then something inexplicable comes over me.  
  
Maybe it was her conversation with Zen earlier, or Yoosung being naive enough to think we’re alike.  
  
Whatever the case, I spill some of the thoughts I’d kept only in my head up till now.  
  
707: Aki, please don’t talk about me vicariously enjoying Zen’s life or something like that…  
707: 707 is supposed to just laugh things off and make stupid jokes about everything  
707: That’s me! \\(★ω★)/  
_Can an emoji be sarcastic? Just now it was_  
707: Thankful that not much is happening  
707: and with God deep inside my heart  
707: I am  
707: SEVEN  
707: ZERO  
707: SEVEN!!  
707: …!  
Aki: Hmmm…Seven, I’m not too convinced  
707: Don’t take this too seriously.  
707: I’m comforted by the fact that there is something in this world that will never change  
707: God is forever in my heart.  
707: And I can’t ever desire or have…  
707: what I don’t deserve.  
_The way things should be._  
Aki: Seven, you can have anything you want. Anything in the world. You’re the big bad hacker after all!  
707: lololol I really hope that’s the case….  
707: lololol  
707: Seriously…  
707: Aki, what’s wrong with me? haha  
707: Even when I know that nothing is happening  
707: I just feel like something dangerous is *going to* happen  
707: My brain must be malfunctioning or something.  
707: I…  
707: I have a memory card that can’t save anything  
707: When I turn off the engine, I have to…  
707: Give everything up…  
707: gahhh  
707: I wanna explode!  
Aki: Seven…  
Aki: Just let it all out, let everything go…I’m listening. To you, Luciel.  
707: I don’t even know what I’m like anymore tbqfh.  
707: I feel like…even I will forget forget who I was, eventually.  
_…Enough of this._  
707: You know what  
Aki: What?  
707: I wanna travel to the moon!  
707: on the moon  
707: I wouldn’t be a secret agent!  
Aki: To the moon then someday, haha  
Aki: Make it a promise!  
707: Not sure about that last part but  
707: I’d love that…to go with you.  
707: I really have to get ahold of myself  
707: and start working for real tomorrow  
707: That damn hacker…  
Aki: ….  
Aki: Fuck that hacker!  
707: lololol! Yeah, preach, Aki!  
707: The reason why I’m a mess  
707: it’s all because  
707: of that fucking hacker!  
Aki: You can do it, Seven! 頑張って  
707:はい!頑張ります~  
Aki: 日本語が話せか？  
707: 少しだけ  
Aki: Somehow I think you can speak more than a little…  
707: Wouldn’t you like to know?  
707: Anyway, I’m gonna finish everything!  
707: As long as my engine is on  
707: I will protect Aki!  
Aki: Thank you…I’m safe as long as I’ve got the world’s best hacker on my side!  
707: hahaha, thanks  
707: for saying that  
707: Aki,  
707: おやすみ!  
Aki: If things get tough, just imagine me cheering you on!  
707: oh…  
707: I can’t stop thinking about u though  
707: and that’s no good…  
707: haha, look at me  
707: saying nonsense again  
707: then, bye

* * *

 

“Agent 707, where are you going?” Vanderwood asks in that Mary Poppins voice of his. If Mary Poppins was the exact image of a 90’s anime villain.  
  
“Shower” I tell him.  
  
“Hmph. I don’t know if I should scold you for wasting more time, or applaud the fact you’re actually taking care of yourself”  
  
“The scent of Honey Buddha might be heavenly at first, but after a while, it just gets gross”  
  
“Fine, but make it quick”  
  
“Oh~ Mister, you do know how I love quickes~”  
  
“Go before I tase you”  
  
“Yes, ma’am!”  
  
Normally I hate showering. It’s a waste of time, just standing there naked under hot water for a while. The naked part is an issue too, but that’s besides the point at the moment.  
Right now, I’m just thinking…  
  
Why did I say all that to her? Mushy crap like, like…  
  
…Stuff I probably should’ve said before I exploded.  
  
I used to be _so good_ at suppressing all this under 707’s personality.  
  
And then she had to be the one to download a suspicious app like that.  
  
She had to follow this unknown’s directions to the apartment.  
  
I had to be stupid enough to let her care about 707.  
  
Was it my fault? Did I subconsciously manipulate her into thinking I’m someone who deserves her kind, patient nature?  
  
Next morning.  
In the morning, it will all be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope my Japanese here wasn't too terrible.  
> 頑張って = Ganbatte!/Do your best/Good luck!  
> はい!頑張ります~ = Hai, ganbaremasu!/Right, I'll do my best!/Right, I'll work hard!  
> 日本語が話せか？= Nihongo ga hanase ka?/Do you speak Japanese? (informal, afaik. I figured she'd be quick to get to the "friendly" stage of a relationship)  
> 少しだけ = Sukoshidake/Only a little  
> おやすみ! = Oyasumi!/Good night! 
> 
> Fun fact: After K-Pop and a general interest in modern East Asia, this game was the tipping point into making me want to learn Korean. Though I should probably work on my basic Japanese first...
> 
> Chapter Song: Saviour by LIGHTS


	3. You Are A Stranger Here, Why Have You Come?

707: Meow meow~   
707: Aki!   
707: I was so emo yesterday right?   
707: Well I got my vibe back!  
707: 707 is back in business, baby!   
Aki: That’s good to hear ^^ you feeling better now?   
707: Yup!!!   
707: I usually get super sentimental and   
707: depressed late at night lol   
707: I’m fine now~   
707: I feel bad that I made everyone worry about me.   
Aki: No need to be sorry, Seven   
707: Really?   
707: It looks pretty cool to me…  
Jumin Han: he;;o  
Jumin Han: Hello   
707: **GAP+2**   
Jumin Han: What does that mean.   
Aki: The next-in-line Chairman’s Gap Moe stat has increased by 2   
707: Exactly! lmao   
Jumin Han: Gap Moe…?  
707: Ya   
707: U know what that means?   
Jumin Han: Doesn’t it mean when a character’s contradictory characteristics make him likeable?   
Aki: Amazing! I had no idea you were so knowledgeable   
707: ;;;Who taught u that!?   
Jumin Han: It’s in urban dictionary   
707: HE KNOWS   
707: AKI, HE KNOWS ABOUT URBAN DICTIONARY   
Aki: omg   
Aki: we must hide it   
Aki: God Seven! Delete all traces of ub from the internet!   
707: I must! for the sake of humankind!   
Jumin Han: I will never understand you two.   
Jumin Han: But still   
Jumin Han: Gap Moe…  
Jumin Han: I’d like to practise if I have the potential   
Jumin Han: I wish to be charming to Elizabeth the 3rd   
707: …yiff…  
Jumin Han: What is that?   
707: Search urban dictionary.   
Jumin Han: Hm, I will do that later.   
Aki: Hey, Seven, are you gap moe?   
707: Oh!   
707: You think I can be such a multi-dimentional character? TT   
_Am I blushing a little?_   
Jumin Han: Considering how sentimental you were yesterday, I think you can.   
707: Please forget last night;;;   
_I’d go ahead and erase that chat from existence but…_  
 _I don’t really want to._   
Jumin Han: Well, that’s that.   
Jumin Han: About that email Zen and Assistant Kang received   
Jumin Han: I received it too…  
707: For real?!   
Jumin Han: Did you get it?   
707: No…  
707: Aki?   
Aki: Nope.   
707: I didn’t too!   
Jumin Han: It’d be fine if it’s simply a spam message,   
Jumin Han: but the content was quite disturbing.   
707: Jumin,   
707: Forward it to me;   
707: I should trace the email like Jaehee and Zen said.   
Jumin Han: I will.   
Aki: But Seven…don’t you have enough work to do?   
707: Yup. I’m busy!  
707: But I can’t miss a single clue!   
707: I’ll trace it as soon as I have time.   
Jumin Han: I thank you for your dedication.   
707: I, God Seven, am  
707: always ready to sacrifice myself  
707: …  
707: for RFA members. lol   
Jumin Han: Then…  
Jumin Han: I was thinking you should go to Aki yourself to protect her if you finish the work…  
Aki: Good thinking ^^  
707: What?   
Jumin Han: Since I can’t send bodyguards to her.   
Jumin Han: Take time out?   
707: I suddenly thought of something to test, lol   
707: ADHD ya know   
707: I have to get going!   
Jumin Han: You could at least give me an answer   
707: Nope. Busy.   
Jumin Han: Hmm.   
Aki: T__T u just said you’re ready to sacrifice yourself…u’re not coming to save me?   
707: Gahh…  
707: I’m ready   
707: but if u meet someone like me irl, ur life will get messed up   
707: Gahhhhhh!!!  
707: My first and last cat is Elly!   
Jumin Han: What in the world are you talking about?   
Jumin Han: And Elizabeth the 3rd is not your first cat.   
707: Anyways,   
707: Have a safe flight Jumin.   
707: And take care of yourself Aki, okay?   
707: I gtg!   
Aki: Bye, Seven~   
707: Bye!!!  
707: Keep the door locked!   
(707 has left the room)   
  
Ugh, that cut too close. What was I supposed to do in this situation?   
  
Just focus on my breathing…  
  
I still feel light-headed.   
  
It’s because of my horrific diet, right?   
…right?   
  
It’s no big deal anyway…they’ll all forget about me, eventually.

* * *

Regardless of the ongoing threat to my life (and Vanderwood’s, I guess), I set to tracing that email. It’s a weird one, alright - like an invitation to a cult or something. But without begging for credit card details and the like. Just plain odd.   
  
However, it wasn’t long before I had something worse on my hands than tracing a mint cult.   
  
Vanderwood decided he hadn’t reached his “chew out Luciel” quota for the day.   
  
He gave me the usual speech, but one thing he said actually felt like…like he’d cut into me. I thought I was immune to that feeling.   
  
“We’re not allowed to have personal lives because things like this might happen. You have to finish this by today. If you don’t, I’ll report to the boss about the RFA. Then they might put you in some mental facility. You’ll _never_ get to see that girl trapped inside the apartment.”   
  
For once, I have no snappy comebacks or witticisms or anything I use to arm myself. I just close my eyes and clutch at the cross around my neck; the only presence I am allowed to have.   
  
“I know that you can’t help but think about your…friends, for lack of a better word, but we have to be _alive_ first. No, Agent 707?”   
  
I don’t want to look at his face. That would be admitting to the reality of my situation.   
  
“Yes…we do” I say, finally.   
  
“Now you’re answering properly. You’ve always done well. What’s up with you? You can’t focus and create some strange robot…”   
  
_Excuse you, his name is Cerberus and he is awesome_ I think without really thinking, but hold my tongue.   
  
“You’re right…ha, what’s wrong with me?” I laugh bitterly.   
  
“I’m worried about your involvement with the RFA. If this goes wrong, and you get taken away, what will be the use of them or that charity party?”   
Vanderwood sighs. “Even if they put you back, they’ll give you a completely new identity. You know how excruciating that is…”   
  
You know that wound he inflicted earlier? He just poured salt right into it.   
  
I simply answer, “I do. You’re right, Agent Vanderwood”   
  
“Okay. I’m glad you understand. I feel good that I managed to convince you. Let’s get a cup of coffee and start again.”   
  
“Alright…”   
  
“I’ll go get it. We focus again after taking a short break, okay?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Then, go clear your head a bit”   
  
He really is a maid, or maybe more like a nanny. Acting like he cares for my wellbeing.   
  
He heads off the make coffee. I fiddle with my headphone cord like I always do when I’m nervous.   
  
“God..yeah. This isn’t for me. This anxious feeling…” I have to say under my breath. Like a pep talk.   
  
“Luciel…Get your shit together. You have to live first. That’s the only way the RFA will remain…”   
  
But why do I have such a bad feeling about this? Something is going to happen to Aki. Something terrible…  
  
I can’t focus like this. Damnit…

* * *

It’s not all doom and gloom though. It seems Jumin has taken on a responsible role with Yoosung and called the kid’s mother. Man, watching Yoosung freak out in the chat is priceless…I’d make popcorn but I’d get tased and that’s no fun. Besides, I got my chips right here.  
  
As ever, Aki is there to lend her empathy and sympathise with the boy. Her kindness knows no bounds, even when dealing with a hopeless addict.   
  
Entertaining as this is, I’ve got an IP to track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Who Are You, Really? by Mikky Ekko


	4. They Say Quitters Never Win

Finding the proxy our cultist of the mint variety used, I can confirm that they’re targeting solely the RFA. I didn’t get anything, and neither did Aki, but this is still unsettling.  
I need to reach V ASAP. Perhaps these guys are after information? Or maybe this has nothing to do with the RFA _as an organisation_ …  
No, it’s too early to say anything for sure.  
(Online: ZEN, Aki)  
_Might as well let them know I’ve got a location, at least._  
707: Heya Aki  
Aki: Heya God Seven  
707: Heya God Aki  
ZEN: lololol wth are you two doing?  
707: Playing God and Pauper~  
707: Heya Pauper Zen~  
ZEN: (▼□▼メ)  
ZEN: But both of you…  
ZEN: Did you see Yoosung flipping out?  
_We chat and laugh over the position the little gaming addict has found himself in._  
_And somehow, the conversation turns to Zen complaining about how much he “hates” Jumin._  
ZEN: I feel like I’m gonna die if I don’t say something!  
_He is such a tsundere._  
707: Don’t worry, I know how to do CPR.  
ZEN: God! I should get a beer or something.  
ZEN: Well that’s that  
ZEN: Seven, did you  
ZEN: analyse **that email?** Or whatever it is you do  
707: Oh…  
707: I actually came here to talk about that;;;  
707: Found who sent it!  
ZEN: Really?!  
Aki: Wow you tracked it so fast! U are truly a genius God Seven  
Aki: A criminal one cause I’m sure what u do is pretty illegal  
Aki: But still  
707: heheh  
707: im going to ignore the criminal part…  
707: cause  
707: I ★  
707: AM ★  
707: A ★  
707: GENIUS ★  
ZEN: All those stars are making me dizzy.  
707: Yup. That’s the point.  
707:  All for you! \\(★ω★)/  
ZEN: Just tell us what you found;;;  
ZEN: It’s just spam, right?  
707: It’s not spam…  
ZEN: What?!  
ZEN: It’s not?!  
707: I was surprised too tbh  
707: when I looked into it  
707: I tracked the sender’s proxy.  
Aki: So it’s the hacker that sent us that email?  
707: Correct.  
ZEN: (O_O;)  
707: They’re definitely after us…  
ZEN: Yoosung said he got it too  
ZEN: So it’s just targeting RFA members.  
707: I didn’t get it…but yeah, I think so  
ZEN: I have no idea what this guy’s after  
ZEN: And what they could want from us  
707: I…I think I kinda know.  
707: **Maybe it’s information…**  
ZEN: Information?  
707: Yeah…  
707: I’ll have to discuss this with V;;  
707: But I’m worried about Aki since she doesn’t have a bodyguard  
_Much as I don’t want to admit it, Jumin’s idea from before makes sense. There’s just that minor issue of the BS that is the Agency._  
Aki: Seven, please let us know what you know  
707: There’s not much I can say right now.  
707: I’m sorry…  
707: I’ll explain everything once I talk with V.  
707: **Please just trust me and wait a bit.**  
ZEN: Seven, let me ask you this while you’re here;;  
ZEN: What do you think that email means?  
ZEN: What the hell is **magenta**???  
_A dark shade of pink, often complementary to green._  
ZEN: I have no clue what the message is!  
707: I don’t know either…  
707: I look more into it,  
707: So for the time being,  
707:  Everyone should stick with their bodyguards.  
ZEN: Ugh, God…  
ZEN: Fine…  
Aki: Seven, aren’t you without a bodyguard too? You okay?  
ZEN: Yeah;;; Are you fine without one?  
707: lololol  
707: I’m the Defender of Justice!  
707: My faith in God and my gate are my bodyguards.  
ZEN: But when you leave the house?  
707: **I don’t leave the house**  
_Outside…that’s the place with goat-people and talking lions, right?_  
ZEN: Isn’t that kind of suffocating?!  
Aki: Aw, that’s kind of sad…  
707: Well now with this hacker fiasco  
707: I don’t really have time to feel suffocated  
707: I rarely go out anyways, unless it’s for work  
ZEN: …  
ZEN: Isn’t that kind of a problem?  
707: Nah, I’m fine  
707: It’s bearable so far  
ZEN: Bearable?;;;  
Aki: Let’s go out for fresh air  & daylight once this ends ^^  
707: Oh, good idea! lololol  
707: I’ll ask V next time. lol  
_That’d be nice. I think I’ve forgotten what that’s like…_  
Regardless, I tell them that I’ve found the hacker’s IP, and therefore physical address.  
Their reaction to my plan of barging in there is a mix of concern, shock, and the stupid idea that they should go with me.  
I tell them I’ll be fine, and leave the chatroom.  
Just in time for Vanderwood to remind me about our oh-so-important client…at least he’s stepping out for a talk with the boss, and likely for a break from me.

* * *

“Just connect you to you…okay! All done” I have to say, I’m feeling pretty proud of my newest creation.  
  
“What the hell did you make while I was gone?” Vanderwood snaps, striding over to me and glaring at Nari.  
  
“Huh? Oh, this is Nari” I say, patting the cat robot on her head.  
  
“I made her for protection…I couldn’t help myself after Jumin gave me the idea”  
  
“ _That’s_ supposed to be for protection? The way I see it, it won’t be able to protect a single ant” says Vanderwood.  
  
“Hah…I know, right? I made another useless thing again. What’s wrong with me?” I laugh in self-deprecation. “Guess I just don’t have value in life”  
  
“Terribly sorry to hear that, but my life is valuable. I really should just sell you out to the boss right now” Vanderwood threatens but he never means it.  
  
“Yeah, go ahead” I shoot back.  
  
“Luciel, cut it out. I’m getting tired of this…” the agent sighs. “I understand the RFA is in danger, but you have to be safe and not dead to protect that Aki girl”  
  
“…You know, Agent Vanderwood…”  
  
“What?” he asks.  
  
“I’m tired, too. Of your lectures”  
  
“What?!” this time he wasn’t asking. “God…you’re nothing but trouble. I was _about_ to try and talk some sense into your thick skull, but thought I’d be nice and tell you what the boss said when I called him just now”  
  
“The boss?” I place my hand against my cross. This isn’t good.  
  
“Yes. As you know, our client is extremely high-profile. They’re asking about why we’re so delayed. The entire agency is being pressured right now” Vanderwood explains.  
  
“If you hold things up any longer, I’m not kidding when I say our lives may well be in danger. The day is almost over and you’ve just spent it making a Robo-Cat. Do you understand what I’m saying to you?”  
  
I don’t answer.  
  
“Luciel” he says, in a stern, parental tone. Well, what I imagine a concerned parent to sound like. “We’re at an ultimatum. If you don’t get your job finished by tomorrow, your personal safety will be put under threat. I’ll ask again; do you understand?”  
  
“I know, I know, okay?” I reply. “But…my head just can’t get around to work. What if the hacker gets to Aki tomorrow…? I’ve got such a bad feeling about this…”  
  
Vanderwood looks…upset? Hurt?  
  
“ _A bad feeling?_ Hey, are you a freaking oracle? What’s more important, your anxiety or your life?”  
  
“You don’t understand…you don’t know how this gets to me” I hold a headphone close to my ear and close my eyes. We’ve had this conversation before, more or less.  
   
“You like this girl” Vanderwood says, clear enough for me not to totally ignore him.  
  
“It’s not like that” I snap back to reality. “I just want her to be safe, especially where she is. She’s just…important to me” _Luciel, when was the last time you said that about someone?_ The annoying voice in my head asks me.  
  
“Important? To _you?_ Well, congratulations” Vanderwood says sarcastically. “But still…” and then his voice softens.  
  
“Just don’t go there. We’re agents; we don’t even deserve relationships” his words are harsh, but his tone is sympathetic.  
  
“Let’s say you two get together. If you have to disappear and start over because of a job, then you’ll be forced apart. Never to see each other again”  
  
There’s that hurt look on his face again.  
  
“And if you fuck up, I’ve seen plenty clients harming the “important one” for petty revenge. You know how filthy this field is”  
  
“I know…I know! I get it. God, Vanderwood, you think I’m oblivious?!” I raise my voice more than I had intended to. _Breathe, breathe_ …I can’t help it.  
  
“Oblivious, no. Young and naive about human relationships, yes. Take it from me; the minute you have something to lose, everyone you ever held close will be in danger. We’re nothing but a nameless time bomb. Make sure that no-one is around when you explode”  
  
“Like a time bomb, huh…” So he can form pretty good metaphors. Vanderwood should’ve been a poet or a writer or something. Or not - I’ve seen his amazon orders.  
  
“Just get back to work, Luciel. That’s honestly the best thing you can do for her. I know it’s hard, but…” He trails off, contemplating if what he was about to say is right.  
  
“Don’t let my next target be you”  
  
Vanderwood leaves, and I’m speechless for a handful of moments.  
  
I think of Aki.  
  
I think of what Vanderwood said about us, about the truth I’d always accepted up until now.  
  
I feel something wet rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

I set to work half-heartedly after that. Well, more like 12 per cent-heartedly.  
Taking a glance at the messenger…  
(Online: Aki)  
707: Aki…  
707: It’s late. You’re still up?  
Aki: Ya, I was waiting for you~  
707: For me?  
707: Oh…is this because you’re nervous?  
707: I’m sorry. That hacker must have you freaked out.  
707: I really am sorry I can’t do anything more to secure your safety.  
_I don’t have the energy for 707 right now. I’m too emotionally drained after earlier today._  
Aki: Seven, I’m fine. No need to worry so much. Have you talked with V?  
707: I tried…  
707: But it seems V doesn’t have any service right now.  
_That has to be it. She might think it’s pretty suspicious but…V wouldn’t ignore us. Not without a good reason, if that’s even the case._  
707: But I left a voice message, he’ll call me as soon as he gets it.  
707: All the RFA members, including you…  
707: Need to be careful for the time being.  
707: Please…No one should get hurt just because I wasn’t good enough.  
Aki: You’re overthinking things, you know that? There’s no way any of us will be harmed  
Aki: So don’t worry~  
707: That’s…not always the case.  
707: Yeah, I know I worry a lot over stupid crap but  
707: **You can say all that because you don’t know that much about me.**  
707: Aki, you have no idea  
707: What kind of work I do for the agency  
707: And grim stuff like that.  
707: To be honest…  
_Stop. Right. There. My sense of self-preservation tells me. I ignore it._  
707: I just wanted to show the RFA my bright and fun side.  
707: Because the world I live in is dark and filthy.  
707: I didn’t want to tell anyone about that.  
707: But, now that all this is happening  
707: I feel like I should at least talk about it a little.  
707: I owe everyone that much.  
Aki: Go ahead, Seven. Don’t feel pressured to say anything but  
Aki: It’s good to let your friends know what’s eating you, y’know?  
_Friends…I can’t have those. They’ll get hurt all because me and my selfishness._  
707: Aki…  
707: Alright, well  
707: About the place I work.  
707:  It’s a complete shithole.  
707: where even a mindless joke can get you killed  
707: So it’s kind of funny in a way  
707: To say that nothing will happen to me.  
707: But this is the only path I could choose  
707: So I’m not going to whine about it.  
707: But…I want you to know this.  
707: Nothing good will come from you knowing,  
707: But I’m not a clean and bright and cheerful person…  
707: And  
707: You could be in danger because of me.  
707: So we should keep our distance.  
707: If we keep up like this, you acting all  
707: Friendly and caring to me…  
707: As long as you’re neither friend nor family, you’ll be safe.  
_Typing that, my throat gets choked up and I feel like I’ve fallen from a great height. Guess my name turned out to be fitting after all._  
Aki: That’s too sad…  
Aki: I can’t accept it. Aren’t we friends?  
707: I don’t know.  
707: You and me…  
707: **What exactly did we have?**  
707: We just talked a bit  
707: Here in this chatroom.  
_That’s all. It’s nothing new, she’s practically a stranger as far as I know._  
_Keep telling yourself that, Luciel. She’s no-one._  
707: Of course, I enjoyed those conversations…but even those memories are pointless data to me.  
707: You know, I only try to laugh as much as I can here  
707: **Because of the dark place I’m really in.**  
707: And that’s a place that suits someone like me best  
707: I just hope the RFA, especially you, aren’t harmed because of me.  
707: But I don’t know…  
707: I’ll be more careful from now on.  
Aki:  Hey, think about yourself too, Seven. You can’t keep blaming yourself for something that hasn’t happened and won’t happen.  
Aki: Keep saying that to yourself…because I am. I have faith in you.  
Aki: You’re a good person, because you care so much. But that can be a problem, too, so what I’m saying is **…give yourself a break every now and then.**  
_…Nobody has ever called me a ‘good’ person before. Why can’t she take the hint that 707 isn’t me? I don’t understand._  
707: You are always too kind.  
707: I really wasn’t wrong.  
707: You’re the good person here.  
707: You’re so kind to everyone  
707: And even though you just found out about the RFA,  
707: You fell for my ridiculous threat,  
707: And told us you’d help.  
707: If I had only let you go then  
707: Told V that this isn’t right  
707: Convinced him to send you away…  
707: You could have just deleted this app  
707: And be free…  
707: But that’s all happened now  
707: So all I can do is try and protect you.  
Aki: I get what you’re trying to tell me, but just let me say this  
Aki:  I don’t, and never will, regret getting to know you.  
Aki: Everyone here is so good to me and welcoming  
Aki: And you  
Aki: I don’t think I can say how much I want to get to know you  
Aki: Even if you’re the worlds most wanted hacker,  
Aki: I do not regret getting to talk with you.  
707: Aki…  
_Damnit. My eyes are running again…what is she doing to me?_  
707: Thank you.  
707: **But those words will have heavy consequences,**  
707: **So watch what you say.**  
707: **Please don’t think I’m a good person.**  
_Do I need to beg to get you to see that?_  
707: Of course,  
707: I’ll take care of everything that’s happened.  
707: I’m going to try harder because it was me that got you into this mess  
707: Whatever happens,  
707: I’ll make certain that you’re never in danger.  
707: But…  
707: Once this entire fiasco is taken care of  
707:  There’s something I have to do first.  
707: So things might go a bit slow.  
Aki: The agency, right?  
Aki: Are you sure you’re okay…working there?  
Aki: They hardly have an employee insurance plan.  
_I actually laugh out loud, through tears that were free-falling down my face. I probably look like a mess, but I guess I am._  
707: Heh, there’s nothing to worry about Aki ^^  
_Revitalised, I have the energy to cheer up a little._  
707: I’ll go back to the Seven I always was, and come back once everything is sorted.  
707: So please tell me  
707: If anything weird happens  
707: while I finish up my agency work.  
707: Alright, Aki?  
Aki: Okay. I’ll be fine, Seven.  
707: I hope and pray so…  
707: ^^  
707: I have to go now.  
707: You just watch, I’ll finish it all up in the blink of an eye!  
Aki: Don’t be pressured, take it one at a time. Be careful, and thank you for protecting me.  
707: I don’t deserve to be thanked  
707: I should be saying saying sorry.  
707: I’ll come back soon. Take care of yourself.  
707: Then…goodbye  
(707 has left the chatroom) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nari" means Lily in Korean. Basically I just googled feminine Korean names and figured this one sounded pretty. 
> 
> I'm going to have fun once Seven gets to the apartment...  
> Or more like a whole lot of emotions but hey, that's what this fic was born out of ^^; 
> 
> Chapter Song: You Don't Know Who I Think I Am by Fall Out Boy  
> (I promise I'm into more music than FOB but I'm also a total emo)


	5. Look Who's Digging Their Own Grave

I’d planned on actually getting this God-forsaken job done afterwards, but at some point in the night I just. Stopped.  
  
I found myself staring at a tangled mess of spaghetti code, but nothing in my mind was registering this.  
  
The fluorescent glow from the monitor is my only light source switched on. My head feels…like when I’m sleep-deprived, but it’s different.  
  
Stress? That’s the logical thing to blame it on.  
  
While it is true that this client in particular is asking the near-impossible, the key word there is _near._ It’s do-able, if a total bitch in the time they want.  
  
I sigh out loud, heavily and deeply.  
  
Get. Yourself. Together.  
  
Good person? Where on Earth could she have gotten that idea…  
  
I’m the dangerous hacker, 707! I could destroy anyone’s life in a matter of seconds, topple governments in minutes if I wanted to.  
  
If I wanted to…  
  
That’s it. I can’t _want._ I don’t want.  
  
Blinking, a face crosses over my mind and into my vision.  
  
A face a lot like mine.  
  
Damnit, I can’t work like this.  
  
Reluctantly, I lay back in my chair and close my eyes.

* * *

“Agent 707!”  
  
Hm?  
  
“Hey, are you slacking off?!”  
  
That voice…so annoying.  
  
I open my bleary eyes, feeling disoriented. My neck hurts like a bitch, too.  
  
“I leave you alone to get some rest, and you’re asleep at your computer” says Vanderwood, leaning over my seat.  
  
“Personal space, please” I yawn. What time even is it?  
  
Surprisingly, he backs off.  
  
“707” he sighs. “Maybe…I was too harsh on you yesterday…”  
  
“Oh?” I quirk an eyebrow.  
  
“Truth be told, I was in a similar situation to you once” He admits. I’d guessed as much from how he spoke to me about my…feelings, for Aki.  
  
“Well now, do tell. Gimme the juicy deets~” I spin my chair around to face him.  
  
“You can’t take anything seriously, can you” Vanderwood deadpans.  
  
“Of course I can!” Cerberus and Nari were created with the upmost attention to detail.  
  
“Why do I even try to reach you…” The agent rolls his eyes. “Point is, pulling all nighters all the time is in fact going to slow you down more”  
  
“Yeah, yeah…since when did you become my babysitter?” I ask sarcastically.  
  
“Since I took a job supervising a ‘talented but belligerent individual’” he shoots back.  
  
“It’s true what they say, never work with children or animals~” This is getting fun. Sometimes I wonder if I troll him just a bit too much…nah. I don’t.  
  
“And which one are you?” Vanderwood scoffs.  
  
“Since you’ve asked~” I put on a cutesy, moe voice I’ve perfected from watching anime…for research! I had to learn Japanese for a job. That’s it.  
  
“Wait, nevermind. I suddenly don’t want you to finish that sentence” He stops me before the good part. Spoil sport.  
  
“Tch, you're no fun” I snap a little. Didn’t actually mean to, but I’m running low on caffeine at the moment.  
  
“Honestly…are you 22 or 14? I’m getting coffee” He turns his back.  
  
“A PhD Pepper for me!” I call.  
  
I receive a long-suffering grumble of affirmation.  
  
Somewhat awake now, I take a look at my monitor.  
  
…Holy…  
  
Note to self: Don’t code while pining. Or whatever it is that’s going on with me.

* * *

It’s about 9:30 in the morning, so I check in on the chatroom.  
  
707: Hi hi hi hi Aki!  
Aki: Hello, Seven…are you okay?  
_I laugh a little at that._  
_Yeah, I’m fine apart from this mess of script 3am Luciel thought was a good idea._  
707: I’m fine lol, good morning!  
707: But…  
_Hmmm…scrolling up the chat…Zen’s still smoking? And he thinks he can give Aki and I “relationship advice”…why does my heart skip a beat when I read that?_  
707: **Zen;; it’s not good for his voice to smoke;;**  
**(Jumin Han has entered the chatroom)**  
707: Good Morning!  
Aki: Jumin! How’s the Middle East?  
Jumin Han: Good Morning  
Jumin Han: It’s still very early here.  
707: Oh!  
707: Mr. Director in the middle east!  
707: Are you drinking wine in the middle east too?  
Jumin Han: Yes  
707: It doesn’t taste like oil, does it?  
Jumin Han: Wine is made out of grapes.  
_Thank you, Wikipedia of Jumin._  
707: Okie…(￣︿￣)  
_Mr. Director, ever sharp-witted._  
_Man, I’m being sarcastic today…_  
Aki: Seven…is everything you said last night true?  
Jumin Han: Right.  
Jumin Han: The RFA seemed worried last night.  
707: saw it lol  
Jumin Han: Is everything you said last night true?  
707: Ya?  
Jumin Han: You had no choice but to choose a shit hole where a meaningless joke can cost you your life?  
707: Oh…lololol  
_I have to laugh for two reasons: Jumin actually swearing, and out of some morbid sense of irony._  
Jumin Han: And  
Jumin Han: something bad might happen because of us so we have to keep our distance.  
707: hahaha  
707: TIME!  
707: Don’t take that too seriously lol  
707: Something…  
707: something bad just happened and  
Aki: Please tell us, Seven.  
707: Just as everyone thought  
707: **work wasn’t going too well, and I felt frustrated and upset. That’s why I said all that, I should’ve gone ahead and deleted it.**  
_I’m saying that a lot recently, but never follow through on it._  
Jumin Han: I knew it…  
_Yes, well done Mr. Director-Detective._  
707: But!!!  
707: more  
707: than  
707: anything  
707: else  
707: once the moon goes up  
707: people get super sentimental…  
707: Like late night sentimental syndrome or something like that…  
Aki: Oh! I know what that is~ lololol  
707: Oh!! Knew it lolol  
707: Zen gets it from time to time  
707: Sensitive actor and all  
Jumin Han: **I’ve never heard of it.**  
707: It exists.  
_Like Pass-Out-After-Drinking-Coffee-Syndrome._  
707: I just had it last night…;;;  
Jumin Han: Don’t you think that you were overly serious to put it up to that…?  
707: You can’t ignore the power of stars.  
707: Detonator for your sentimentality!  
707: _**Bang Bang!!**_  
Jumin Han: Oh.  
Jumin Han: There is this saying  
Jumin Han: The moon is so beautiful that people are enraptured by it.  
Jumin Han: So…  
Jumin Han: A man intoxicated by the moon  
Jumin Han: went up to the roof to grab it  
Jumin Han: and then…  
707: he died?  
Jumin Han: Yeah. He fell.  
_Huh, haven’t thought about that one._  
Aki: …I want Seven to live a long life ;_;  
707: …Okie…  
707: (＞﹏＜)  
707: I’ll have to be careful  
707: Excessive sentimentality  
707: ain’t good.  
Jumin Han: Do you both know?  
Jumin Han: That in the desert, dawn is breathtakingly beautiful?  
707: Guess it’s easier to get sentimental there. lol  
707: Don’t climb up the hotel roof!!  
_Who will be oblivious to my humour then? T_T_  
Jumin Han: I can’t do that and leave Elizabeth the 3rd behind.  
Jumin Han: And there isn’t a roof per se.  
Jumin Han: I have a great view where I can see the desert horizon,  
Jumin Han: and the sunrise is extraordinary.  
707: lolol if it’s so pretty, then send us a pic~!!  
Aki: Ya. Gimme gimme ^^  
Jumin Han: Should I…?  
707: Ya  
707: I wanna see it meow!  
707: (─‿‿─)♡  
Jumin Han: Alright.  
707: Hurry up!  
Jumin Han: Wait a sec  
707: Drum roll please!!!  
Aki: Dondondondondon!!  
707: Louder!!!  
Aki: **DONDONDONDONDON!!!!**  
707: thx Aki lololol  
_Jumin sends us a photo of the desert dawn. Looks like his room is pretty high up._  
Aki: What floor are you at? ;;;  
Jumin Han: Well, I haven’t asked  
Jumin Han: **There are a lot of buttons in the elevator, so there is an elevator boy.**  
_Did he have to type that in bold?_  
707: So luxe~ Jelly~  
Aki: Let’s go somewhere together, Seven ^^  
_Well. There goes my heart again…_  
707: I love holidays!  
707: I would like to take a proper one  
707: Once this is all over, haha  
Jumin Han: The work you’ve been doing for the agency didn’t seem to be going so well…are you doing better?  
707: Well…lol  
707: It’s fine that the agency work isn’t going according to plan  
707: but I don’t have enough time to devote to the RFA…  
707:  That’s what’s hard…  
707:  m(_ _;m)  
Aki: I think you have way too much work, Seven. Is there any way we can help?  
Jumin Han: I thought so too.  
Jumin Han: why don’t we find other people to search for the hackers that are after the RFA?  
Jumin Han: It seems we’ve given you too much work.  
_If he’s seriously considering hiring hackers to chase this mint cult, I’m going to have to laugh. Don’t hire hackers. Trust me, we’re a flaky bunch and don’t come cheap…not that Mr Director would care about the latter._  
707: The RFA has a lot of classified info, and since I wrote all the programs,  
707: the new person will end up spending all their time  
707: figuring out the program I created.  
Jumin Han: I see. Have you talked to V?  
707: No  
707: **I can’t reach him.**  
707: I hope we can talk to him soon;;;  
_Anxious? Me? Yeah, actually._  
707: I think he’s still abroad T_T  
707: somewhere without service  
707: I left a voice memo  
707: so he’ll call me as soon as he sees it…  
Jumin Han: V…  
Jumin Han: Considering how hard it is to reach him, he might be in the middle of the desert.  
707: **Ya. If u see him through the window, make sure u get him.**  
_Why am I imagining V just wandering right in front of Jumin’s hotel? I mean, it’s possible…_  
Jumin Han: I will.  
707: I wish I could clone myself  
707: and just do everything at the same time…  
707: m(_ _;m)  
707: Why is it so damn hard to concentrate? ;;;  
707: Maybe my body needs more vitamins cause all I’ve been eating is honey buddha chips.  
Aki: HB chips are good but it’ll ruin ur health~!  
707: Oh no~!  
707: Alright lol  
707: I’ll order something lololol  
707: Mr Director!  
707: **I have a favour to ask.**  
Jumin Han: ?  
707: Tell me  
707: How to focus without thinking about anything else  
707: pls  
Jumin Han: Hmm…  
Jumin Han: Alright.  
Jumin Han: ^^  
707: Oh!!!  
707: Gimme ur secrets!!  
Jumin Han: **Kill all your emotions.**  
707: I see…!  
_Not a bad idea. Now, how to take a sledgehammer to my very soul…_  
Jumin Han: Before work, I start getting rid of all my petty interests and emotions.  
Aki: ;;;  
Jumin Han: If you work for the sake of someone else,  
Jumin Han: you can’t help but think of them.  
Jumin Han: It breaks your concentration.  
707: (o_O)!  
707: That’s exactly my state!  
Aki: You can’t focus because of me lol  
Aki: :3  
707: What? No  
707: No yes  
707: Yes no  
_707.exe has encountered a problem._  
_Aki, unsurprisingly, takes Zen’s more sentimental side on this one. Can’t say I blame her. She’s such an empathetic person after all…_  
_Jumin leaves to tend to lovely Elly, and I likely have exactly 2.25.00 minutes until Vanderwood gets back._  
707: He left haha  
707: I will consider Jumin’s rational advice,  
707: and Zen’s emotional advice.  
707: to finish work and come back,  
707: **is what I want to say…**  
707: **But I suddenly smell something really bad…**  
Aki: Ms. Vanderwood?  
707: B  
707: I  
707: N  
707: G  
707: O!!!  
707: Ugh, he’s coming back…  
707: ( >_<);;  
707: I’d like to talk more,  
707: but I have to leave before he gets here T_T  
Aki: He? lololol  
707: oh, right, typo lolol  
That was close.  
707: Anyway  
707: I’ll come back  
707: after I finish!!  
Aki: Go, and good luck! ^^  
707: Seven is leaving the chatroom!  
707: Over and out!!

* * *

_Around the World, Around the World, Around the World, Around the -_  
  
_?!_  
  
I’m shocked out of my concentration, pushing my headphones back around my neck in a panic.  
  
“Vanderwood, didn’t you hear something just now?” A laugh. I heard someone laugh just now…  
  
“I didn’t” He answers plainly.

“I could’ve sworn…I heard someone laughing. Was it you?” Not likely.  
  
“Haha. Happy?” He deadpans.  
  
“That’s not his voice…” His?  
  
“Of course not. You might think this is all hilarious, but I sure as hell don’t. Just get back to work” Vanderwood grouses. Who put chilli powder in his coffee? I haven’t tried that in at least 2 weeks.  
  
“I definitely heard something…anyway, why the sudden change in attitude earlier?” I’m going crazy, if I haven’t already. And apparently so is Vanderwood.  
  
“I hadn’t had caffeine yet” So taciturn, suddenly.  
  
“Tsundere” I tease. Gotta have some fun in this place…  
  
“Whatever, Agent. Not like you’ll ever listen to me, nice or not.” Ouch. Tsun tsun much?  
  
“Now you’re getting it! Speaking of caffine, coffee?” I’m totally not shaking a little after that auditory hallucination. That’s all it was.  
  
“Guess that’s all I’m getting paid for…” He heads off to the nearest coffee pot (yes, I have backups).  
  
_SMASH_  
  
I smirk, but somehow can’t manage a laugh.  
  
“Fu - It broke?!” Nah, it disintegrated from your touch.  
  
“Stay right there and work. I’ll grab another pot…and some for myself”  
  
Alone again. Thank God. I put my headphones back on and try to push whatever that sound was out of my mind.

* * *

“You’ll slide down from the chair sitting like that” Nanny Vanderwood nags.  
  
“This is comfortable” I reply.  
  
“You haven’t been typing for 3 minutes in that pose” I’m being timed now?  
  
“Alright, alright…” I lift myself up into an acceptable sitting position.  
  
“Do I need to remind you of the severity of the situation?” For the 367th time? No thanks.  
  
“I want to quit this job” I tell him. It’s not a lie.  
  
“Should’ve thought about that before you took it. Like I should’ve…”  
  
“Mahababamitabul…”  
  
“Agent 707. Are you glitching or something” Vanderwood says, not asks. Rude. I could be glitching you know!  
  
“Namuamitabul Hanshimbayabaramitdasi jokyon ohgo plzhelp”  
  
“Hey, are you chanting to Buddha right now? You’re Catholic!” Excellent observation, agent.  
  
“I’m trying to focus here. Leave me alone” How much do I have to annoy him to get him to leave? “Sariza sebisgood bullybead lifemathzhard”  
  
“…I’ll just…leave you to that. I need a smoke” Success!  
  
“Sariza followtehlaw neverendinglife impobentot…” He’s out of earshot now. Perfect~  
  
I check the RFA server while I have time.  
  
Nothing wrong so far…  
  
CCTV feed, check and still not creepy.  
  
Apartment security server…server transparency okay, input output okie dokes, last activation of gate security system…all good.  
  
And the special security system…  
  
Huh?  
  
The numbers, they’re different…?  
  
I feel anxiety shoot up my spine straight to my head.  
  
Access log, last log…  
  
Last entry was…  
  
A few hours ago.  
  
Last night it started and reset, someone broke in two days ago…  
  
Someone, the mint hacker likely, broke into and changed the system.  
  
_Shit!_  
  
My most complicated algorithm, cracked?!  
  
Sent emails, sent alerts, the hacker who led Aki to the apartment…and this record.  
  
That anxiety earlier? It’s full-blown panic now.  
  
Someone is active all over, it must be the same person!  
  
Aki!  
  
She’ll be in danger!!  
  
“Fuck, fuck fuck…” I curse under my breath in some attempt to calm myself. It’s not working so well.

* * *

Acting on first instinct, I grab my phone and call Aki.  
  
Pick up, pick up, please pick up…  
  
“Seven, hello! Nice to speak to you at this time” She greets. My stomach does a backflip, my anxiety is at an all time max and she’s happy to speak to me.  
  
“Thank God, you picked up” I say in one breath.  
  
“Just stay there” I tell her. “I’m not fooling around. The security system got hacked, I don’t know what the hell is going on…I knew something bad was going to happen. Things are really, really bad right now and you’re in danger and you need to just not move and wait for me there” My mouth keeps spitting out words. I’m worried, so worried…  
  
“Okay. I-I’ll wait here, then. But I want answers-”  
  
“-Regardless of what’s happening” I cut her off before she can ask. “I’ll make sure to protect you. I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I…I couldn’t be perfect. I got so distracted and I couldn’t do all the work and…and…”  
  
“Seven, breathe” Aki says, in a firm voice I haven’t heard her use before.  
  
“I have no idea what’s going on, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared. But just, breathe for me? A nice, big breath”  
  
I’m speechless for a moment. How can she be so…so, like that considering what she’s just been told?  
  
I manage a shallow breath outwards “I don’t even have time to be breathing right now. I’ll be there as soon as I can. You have to be safe…you have to…please, don’t get hurt!” I hang up before she can say anymore.

* * *

I pack as much equipment and as many laptops as I can.  
  
And, our unexpected star of this performance…  
  
I head out to the garage. Perfect, Vanderwood is on the phone to the boss.  
  
_“Woof woof!”_  
  
“What? No, we don’t have a puppy. Or a dog, sir. What is this…” Vanderwood looks down at a certain RoboDog coming his way.  
  
_“Woof woof! The garage is a no-smoking zone! No cigarettes! Useless maid! Woof!”_ Good boy, Cerberus.  
  
“What the hell-”  
  
_“I am God Seven’s creation! Woof! I am Cerberus, guardian of the gates to the Underworld, woof!”_  
  
“Alright~” I say, smugness likely clear on my face right now. This situation is priceless.  
  
“S-seven?! Hey! Why are you here? And what is all that in your hands?! Why are you putting all of it in the car?” Man, Vanderwood should see the look on his face. Oh well, at least I can.  
  
“Gahh! Caught me!” I wink and throw a V sign.  
  
“Did you just think you could leave like that?!” Oh, Vanderwood is angry. But Cerberus is angrier. He really hates smokers.  
  
_“I told you to take out the cigarette!!! Wooooooooof!!!”_ Flames straight out of the Underworld spit from his mouth, target: Vanderwood.  
  
“Aaaaargh!!! Why can it breathe fire???” My now former babysitter runs for his life from the jaws of Cerberus.  
  
“Oh! You can’t ignore that woof, Miss Vanderwood!” I call after him.  
  
“I got something to do. Toodles~” I get in my most prized car and drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Icarus by Bastille 
> 
> Dondondondon comes from どんどん, which is Japanese onomatopoeia for drumming. I briefly googled the Korean onomatopoeia but couldn't really come up with anything. 
> 
> Yes, Seven listens to Daft Punk while working. I will defend this headcanon with my life.


End file.
